


Mercury in Retrograde

by colporteuse



Series: Prince Ignis [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roleswap, Blow Jobs, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 23:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colporteuse/pseuds/colporteuse
Summary: At Prompto's urging, Ignis tries to tell Noctis about his upcoming wedding. It goes better than expected.





	

Noctis always remembered seeing in movies when someone got especially bad news that there would be this fuzzy, static, ringing sound. He never believed that it was true, and it wasn’t, not really, but the way that his heart was thudding in his ears, the way he could hear every rapid inhale... He might as well have just had a gun go off next to his ear for all he could hear Ignis talking right now.

He stood there, looking a bit shell-shocked before snapping himself out of it. “Congratulations,” Noctis said, not sounding even the slightest bit happy.

“Thank you...” And there was Ignis, being polite as ever. But he didn’t sound the slightest bit happy about the situation either.

Noctis honestly didn’t know what else to say about it. Ignis? Getting married? He almost didn’t believe it. “Do I get to come?” Maybe it was a royals-only affair, Noct had no idea.

Ignis was silent for long enough that Noctis was starting to worry he said the wrong thing, but then he finally said, “I’m going to need a best man,” with a slight smile on his face, and Noct’s anxiety melted away.

“I promise I’ll keep the bachelor party real low key for you.” Not that it was going to be hard; Noct hated parties almost as much as Ignis did. He could deal with this, he could get past this, it wasn’t like he’d wanted his best friend for the past three years or anything like that, it was fine. Noctis was going to be fine.

But Ignis was getting married and that probably meant a lot of responsibilities and shit and maybe Noct wouldn’t even really get to see him after this and-

Clearly his worry about the situation showed on his face, because the next words out of Ignis’s mouth were an extremely quiet, “I’m not happy about it either.”

Noctis was not going to be fine. Noctis was not going to be fine at all. “Can’t you tell her that you don’t want to get married?”

“It’s part of a peace treaty with Tenebrae, I would potentially make the war with the Empire much worse by doing that.” Ignis shook his head, obviously resigned to his fate.

As much as he wanted to scream that that didn’t matter, the thing that mattered was if Ignis was happy or not, Noctis knew that wasn’t going to be way to fix this, Ignis would always put his country first, always. But Ignis was his friend and he deserved to be happy with his life and if that meant the fall of Insomnia, Noctis didn’t really give a shit. He could never say that aloud, though.

And maybe, just maybe, Noctis realized he was being spoiled, being jealous, being needy, and that was really the only reason he cared, because he wanted Ignis all to himself. And now he’d never even get the chance to _try_. Not unless he got over himself _right now_ , and did something about it _right now_.

But shit, what did he have to lose? “Could you, like...” Noctis didn’t really know what to say, what he could say, ideas were falling over other ideas and he just really wanted some guidance from his best friend who would tell him the right thing to do in this situation. Ignis was just looking at him inquisitively, green eyes bright and wide and his lips doing that little pouty thing they did when he was thinking and fuck Noct was about to do something really potentially stupid here. Really, impossibly, fucking stupid. He took a deep breath, letting it out in one quick huff. Now or never, just spit it out. “Could we like... Can I...” Ignis swallowed and Noctis watched his Adams apple move.

Well fuck it, time to get exiled.

Noctis leaned in quickly, smashing his lips against Ignis’s, who let out a small startled cry. He moved his lips against Ignis’s, grabbing at the lapels on his jacket to keep him close, licking and sucking at his lips, trying to get them to part just enough to slip his tongue into the prince’s mouth. If this was going to be the only time he’d get to do this, he at least wanted to make it _good_.

But the prince was squirming, shifting his hips just slightly - Noctis wouldn’t have even noticed if they weren’t sitting leg-to-leg on his bed - and more importantly, he wasn’t trying to pull his head back, wasn’t trying to stop their kiss. When Noctis pulled back, Ignis just looked dazed, not angry, not even really surprised, just sort of... Out of it. Turned on, maybe? Noct could really only hope.

Of course that would be it, though. Ignis hadn’t ever had a girlfriend while they were in school, had he? He’s probably a complete virgin to _everything_ , never even been kissed before. The slight flush on his face, the way he was glancing down at the floor with the only thing breaking the silence between them being Ignis’s panting, while he tried to figure out what to do with his hands (they were tucked between his knees currently, his fingers occasionally folding into each other)... It gave so much away to Noctis, and it made him want the prince all the more. No one else deserved to have him like this. Ignis wouldn’t want anyone else to see him like this either, he knew that much.

Ignis opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to figure out what to say, how to say it, and it was so impossibly cute to Noctis he practically tripped over himself when he leaned back in for another kiss. He grabbed the sides of Ignis’s face, pulling him closer as he nipped at those big pouty lips of his. Ignis gasped, and Noctis thrust his tongue inside, swirling the muscle around the other man’s mouth. He heard the way the prince moaned for just a second before he cut the sound off.

He backed off again, letting Ignis catch his breath. “Noctis, we can’t, I’m... I’m getting married.” But Noctis could see the way he was trembling, the way his shoulders were shaking, he knew Ignis wanted this just as much as he did.

“I don’t really give a shit.” Noct leaned in for another kiss, but a firm hand on his chest stopped him.

“Please... Please don’t make this any harder on me than it already is...” Ignis sounded almost choked up, like he was going to start crying or something.

Noctis sighed and reluctantly pulled back. “Sorry.”

“No, it’s... It’s alright. I...” Ignis’s voice dropped to a whisper, “I _want_ to.” The ‘ _But I can’t,_ ’ was left unsaid. Noct almost appreciated that. Almost.

“So why don’t you? You’re not married yet.” Was it even cheating if you didn’t want to get married in the first place? Didn’t all those royal types do shit like this on the side, shit they actually wanted to do? They had to, no one can obediently do what they had to one hundred percent of the time.

“Noctis.” Alright, so Ignis obviously didn’t want to hear it, so he was obviously tempted by the idea. Which means he wanted it, wanted Noctis to keep going. Noct leaned in, and Ignis leaned back. “Please...” He kept leaning forward until Ignis’s head landed on the bed. They stayed there for a few seconds, locked in a stalemate; Noctis not willing to continue without some clear approval from the prince beyond some empty words but also not willing to back away, Ignis not willing to breech his betrothal to Iris but also wanting to very much with the bulge in his pants as evidence enough of that.

Six forgive him.

Ignis wrapped his hands around Noct’s neck, pulling him down until their chests were touching and he could feel Ignis’s breathing, his heartbeat, and that was all the approval Noctis needed.

Their lips surged together in another passionate kiss, and Noctis’s hands started to wander, fiddling with the zip on the prince’s jacket for a few seconds before pulling it down. Noctis pulled away from the kiss to undo the buttons of Ignis’s vest and shirt, mentally groaning about how his friend always wore a stupid amount of clothing. With his top half exposed now, Noctis leaned back in to continue their kissing, moving from Ignis’s lips to his jaw, his neck - punctuating the kisses with a few bites and licks for good measure, his collarbones, and finally biting his way down that lithe chest, all with Ignis moving under him, tensing his back and his limbs in an oh so appealing way, and grabbing at Noctis’s hair, gently tugging whenever he started to bite a little too hard.

Noctis undid Ignis’s belt, popping open the button on his pants immediately after. He slid onto the floor in between Ignis’s thighs, and wasted no time fishing the prince’s cock out of his boxers and pants. He gave it a long, languid lick from base to tip before wrapping his hand around the bottom of the shaft and pulling the head into his mouth. Noct sucked, bobbing his head slightly, coating the cock in his mouth in saliva. He was loving the breathy little moans Ignis was making above him, the way the prince was shifting on the bed in time with Noctis’s movements. And he had barely even started yet, but here Ignis was, practically writhing on the sheets. For him, all for him.

Noctis moved his hand pumping the base of Ignis’s dick to his thigh, feeling how tense it was, how obvious it was that Ignis was trying not to buck into his mouth. Cute. He took more of the cock into his mouth, relaxing his throat. Ignis’s composure cracked for just a second; he felt those hips twitch forward just the slightest bit. That’s what he wanted, what he _needed_. He wanted Ignis to fuck his throat until he choked, and he knew just how to get it. Noct pulled back so his lips were just wrapped around the head and grabbed one of Ignis’s hands, balled up and gripping the sheets, and maneuvered it so it was resting on the back of his hair. He sucked hard, and Ignis grabbed a fistful of hair. Noctis immediately moaned, humming around Ignis’s cock. The prince keened, muffling his cry by plastering his other hand over his mouth. As much as it would be fun to hear Ignis scream, his dad was going to be home soon enough; not the right time for it.

He kept sucking on the tip of his dick until he finally, _finally_ , felt some pressure at the back of his head, urging him down farther. Noctis complied, sliding down the cock in his mouth, and taking Ignis into his throat. There were tears at the corners of his eyes, but Noct couldn’t care less. Couldn’t care less about how hard he was fighting the urge to gag every time Ignis bucked his hips into his mouth either. He played with his own cock through his pants, thinking about how fucking sexy it was that the Prince of Lucis was fucking his throat right now.

“Noctis, you need... You need to stop, I...” Except Noctis was barely even moving his head at this point, just letting Ignis move it for him in time with the thrusts of his hips. If Ignis really wanted to stop, he’d need to stop moving and Noct knew that wasn’t happening.

Suddenly Ignis went rigid, holding Noctis’s hair in a vice grip. He came in Noct’s mouth, the younger man still playing with himself through his pants as he swallowed the prince’s come. He pulled off of Ignis’s cock, panting, and crawled back up on the bed with him.

“Will I offend your delicate sensibilities if I jerk off right now?” Ignis waved a hand, letting him go ahead. Noctis practically yanked his cock out of his pants, smearing precome down the shaft. He pulled at his cock harshly, thinking about what just happened, and wondering about all the other things he and Ignis could get up to now that they crossed this boundary. Ignis would definitely be loud if they fucked, he was practically screaming behind his hand from just a blowjob, gods only knew what kind of sounds Ignis would make with something inside him. He’d look so pretty riding Noctis’s cock, his own dick bouncing while he fucked himself, those green eyes rolling back in his head. Maybe Noct could get him to wear his glasses, and they’d be all askew, and- _Fuck!_

Noctis came panting before leaning over to give Ignis a sweet kiss on the nose. Yeah, he could definitely get used to this.

After all, Ignis was his, and no _little girl_ was going to change that, Oracle or not.


End file.
